


Infinite Possibilities

by Whispered_the_Heart



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AvaLance, Children, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Destiny, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_the_Heart/pseuds/Whispered_the_Heart
Summary: Takes place during Crisis on Infinite Earths after Sara and the other Paragons are taken onboard the Waverider on Earth-74.Sara gets a glimpse of her life in an alternate existence and how some things are just meant to be.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first foray into Ao3 after lurking for many seasons.
> 
> I absolutely love Avalance and wanted to write a story where we could really explore some of their intricacies through Sara's perspective. I know she's such a badass but I sometimes feel her emotions aren't explored enough and there is so much there to dig into. 
> 
> Although it takes place during the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover there is no knowledge of it required to read this fic so please, enjoy! Thanks for reading!

_Earths were about to perish. Oliver Queen was dead…_

Grief was a type of pain Sara knew all too intimately. Oliver had not been the first person she had ever lost. Before Rip, Stein, and Leonard, before her father’s death or even Laurel’s, a nineteen-year old carefree and rebellious Sara Lance was lost at sea. With that, the girl she had once been had simply ceased to exist. Oliver was the last person alive who really knew that girl back when she was unburdened by sin and free of the weariness of having fought both metaphorical and very literal demons. 

He was the one remaining soul who still allowed her to feel tethered to her old life. With him gone, she was lost at sea all over again.

To make matters more sullen she was also worlds away from the only family she had left. The captain had promised her crew that there would be no more crossovers after that whole debacle with Nazis and Earth X. Refusing to drag them into this mission was certainly for the best; on the other hand, being on the Waverider without her full team was a decision she was starting to regret. 

Lyla (or was it Harbinger now?) had dutifully explained that they were currently on Earth 74 in a reality were the Legends had all retired. By happenstance, she was on a time ship in an alternate world that felt every inch like the one back home. The soft and almost imperceptible rumble of the ship’s bolts as well as the steady stream of the temporal zone only filled her with a heavier sense of melancholy.

She contritely forced herself out of her thoughts before they overwhelmed her. They were in the middle of an apocalypse and she needed to get her head on straight. The fate of all earths on infinite universes was uncertain; mourning the Green Arrow would have to wait.

“I’ll miss you Ollie. I can’t find the words to tell you how much” Sara whispered to the open air of the Waverider’s halls.

Right then a familiar and booming voice echoed around her and asked for clarification “Forgive me Captain Lance, I didn’t quite catch that”

The blonde was taken aback and shot the ceiling an incredulous look. This was definitely not Gideon’s voice. “Leonard?”

“Affirmative, Captain. Now, how may I be of assistance?” The ship’s AI stated in fact and Sara quickly conceded that the Waverider on this world probably had a number of nuances that were best not to dwell on.

She sighed and shook her head “Not unless you can tell me my alarm is about to go off any minute now?” Her voice lowered as she finished her remark

“I’m afraid not, Captain Lance.”

“I figured” Sara snickered to herself and added dryly “I’ll settle for a glass of whiskey and some space to think for a minute”.

If the AI could grin, she was sure it would be doing so this very minute “Very well. You will find a bottle of your favorite and a tumbler awaiting you in the fabricator room”

She had been well on her way to grab the drink before the sentence was finished. She was pleased there was no one else in the room and diligently served herself a glass of scotch. After pouring the amber liquid in her mouth, she closed her eyes and reveled in the notes of tobacco and licorice she felt in the single malt. This was a scotch Sara knew well “Since when is Ardbeg 10 my favorite, Leonard?” she smiled faintly despite herself. This was someone else’s favorite all right.

“Well, it was the one you and Mrs. Captain Lance insisted we serve at your reception” came the snide reply “But to answer accurately, it is the only thing you drank for months after your first date with Madame Secretary”.

She took another sip as she schooled her features to return from the slight shock of this revelation. “Madame Secretary” she punctuated quite amusedly “Ava Sharpe is Secretary of State?” Her eyes grew a little rounder as the next realization dawned on her and a tinge of awe laced her voice “Ava is my wife?”

Obviously, right?

The AI did not reply and this was all the time it took for something deep and unsettling to take over the void previously held in her chest. They were in a reality where she could be married to just about anyone and this realization welcomed a low hum of despair to her senses. In the limitless amount of earths that exist, she could find herself in one with no Ava Sharpe at all. A world without Ava was not something she cared to fathom and the notion of it settled darkly in the pit of her stomach. Oliver’s death felt like parting with the last remnants of her old self, but losing her Ava would feel like relinquishing the entire present and future too.

The loneliness that threatened to overcome her earlier increased tenfold and she rapidly took another swig of her drink “You’re very quiet” she chided as she settled to regain her composure for the umpteenth time in as many hours.

“For all the biometrics you share with this Earth’s Captain Lance the fabric of space and time could be unweaving. I cannot asses the risks of you knowing the specifics of your Earth 74 counterpart...”

“Is it Ava or not, Snart?” She interrupted impatiently.

More silence followed.

Sara was nearing her wit’s end

“LEONARD!”

“Tsk, tsk, it’s not polite to shout” the voice in the room admonished. “I am doing this for your own good after all”. The former assassin could only narrow her eyes, knowing fully well the AI could somehow read the fluctuations in her demeanor.

“Fine then” it continued, “if you must know…” and Sara could picture the real Leonard Snart testing her patience in all the same ways.

“OF COURSE you married Ava Sharpe” the artificial intelligence practically guffawed and Sara would have smacked Leonard if they were a real person “You’ve only had the hots for that woman since the second you sized her up in a polyblend pantsuit”.

“Hey, I did not!” Sara protested weakly, not so convinced herself.

“Is that so?”

“No.” She rebuked.

“ _No?_ ” the voice continued taunting “As you are aware, Captain, I monitor the dreams of everyone on board and you manifested iterations of a sexual nature featuring Mrs. Lance at quite the exponential rate since your first encounter”.

To her credit, the woman kept her features cool as she let her mind wander off. She recalled the animosity in the early days of their relationship and how it battled with the senseless attraction she felt for the woman who could easily pass for a lingerie model. Night after night, she would wake up feverish and bothered from persistently delicious dreams of Agent Sharpe.

The best part was that, once they were finally together, those dreams could never do their real intimacy any justice.

“I detect a spike in your body temperature, Captain. Are you feeling ill?”

The sarcasm was subtle and Sara could have almost mistook this question as genuine concern. Almost “No, Leo, I’m feeling just fine” A beat passed before a smile lit up Sara’s face “Madame Secretary took on my last name, huh?

“Judging by the sudden increase in your endorphin levels I surmise this gratifies you”

She did not expect the rush of infatuation that crashed into her heart like a wave. “What can I say, that’s my girl. Glad it’s official here too”. Because now there were a fury of more reasons to save the multiverse. For all of the other infinite realities where they might be official and all the versions of all her loved ones, past and present, that were still alive somewhere.

She knew right then what she genuinely wanted and needed to do “Hey, can you do me huge solid and get me in touch with someone.”

“May I suggest a brief retreat to your former quarters?”

“You want me to go to my room?” The AI answered in the affirmative and she kept her line of questioning “Why?”

“Everyone merits privacy when calling their spouse”

Her eyebrows shot up on their own accord, her disbelief evident. Of course the bot knew she needed to hear from Ava but she did not expect their attitude to be so complacent “You’re not going to argue with me on this? What happened to the unknown risks of the unweaving space-time continuum?”

“Your biological response to your significant other is the only thing that has vaguely deflected your prior bereavement. It implies an actual exchange may serve the same purpose far more efficiently” Leonard was not wrong. “I can’t get through to the Ava from your earth, so the one here will have to suffice.”

She downed her last gulp of whisky before setting the glass down with a thud “There’s a saying about beggars and choosers.”

Sara made quick work of getting to the captain’s chambers while avoiding the rest of the people onboard the ship. She had never been so grateful for her knowledge of every nook and cranny of the time vehicle and the added bonus of ninja skills to remain undetected. Once she felt the whoosh of the doors closing behind her she released a deep breath she had unknowingly been holding. “Leonard, could you get me that line on Ava please?”

A screen lit up on the furthest side of the room

**‘Outgoing transmission to Ava Lance’**

********


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets Earth 74 Ava.
> 
> Is it what she expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We may not have it all together; but together, we have it all"  
> -Ava Sharpe

_A screen lit up on the furthest side of the room ‘ **Outgoing transmission to Ava Lance’** …_

Sara took an instant to survey the room, feeling faintly dismayed at how utterly barren it was. The scene was the exact opposite of her and Ava’s own quarters where there was currently a little too much stuff (a happy byproduct of their newly minted cohabitation).

To contrast, it was evident no one had lived in this one for a while. Most of the furniture was gone, leaving only the built in shelf standing behind an empty bed frame. 

With muted amusement, she wondered if the mattress that once topped this frame was anywhere near as expensive as one she and Ava had recently purchased. In this case, Sara had been the one to insist they go for a pricier model with a ‘lifetime warranty’. She had absolutely made the right call. For the look Ava gave her right then, she gladly would have bought the entire damn showroom.

She barely registered the familiar sound of static that always preceded someone answering the other end of a call.

“Hey babe”

Ava’s voice came through before her face appeared on screen and that small favor was enough for Sara’s heart to skip a beat or two. Her eyes quickly darted to the projection and she felt the rest of her body go slightly numb. Now that she was actually seeing Ava, she experienced a momentary loss for words. The Ava on screen looked younger somehow, long flowing locks of hair a few shades lighter than she had ever seen them, a tired but relaxed smile on her face, and an ethereal look that made her appear to be glowing.

Ava waited patiently for the captain to reply while she assessed Sara and the room around her. “What are you doing on the Waverider?” she took in Sara’s appearance with intrigue and kept looking at her intently “Sweetheart, what are you wearing?”

The shorter blonde could only blink and stare as she took sight of where Ava was or rather the type of room she was in. She vaguely wondered if her sudden aphasia could be signaling the beginnings of a stroke.

“Babe, I need you to use your words, ok?” Ava spoke gently “Where are you? More to the point, where’s Harper?”

“Harper?” Sara had never heard that name ever leave Ava's mouth. Surely she couldn't be talking about Roy.

This piqued Ava’s senses quickly. “You’re not my Sara,” she stated calmly; however, Sara could sense the alarm in the timbre of her voice. “Where is she?” She did not miss the trace of anger in that last question either.

She knew Ava enough to heed the warning in her tone. “Woah, babe. Listen, there’s actually a really good explanation for this”, and if Sara had one she’d offer it on the spot. All she could do was tell her the truth as she tried to look Ava in the eyes as best as she could. She let out another deep breath as was becoming more commonplace now “I needed to talk to you,” she stated simply, unable to help how broken that last part came across.

Something about Sara’s plea must have soothed Ava before she spoke again. “Are you from another timeline, could this meeting be putting ours in danger?” Sara shook her head. “Well then, I’ll give you thirty seconds before I remotely activate Leonard’s security protocols and have you detained”

“Fair enough” she conceded. “It’s me, I swear it’s me. I am Sara. I’m just not from around here and by here I mean this earth?”

Ava remained skeptical “I’m just meant to believe that?”

The captain scrambled for any facts to add to her credibility when an idea popped into her head. She hoped against hope this would work “What if I let you call me Peter Pan?”

The hint of a smile adorned the corners of Ava’s lips “All right, Pan from another land. What is the nature of your business here?”

It actually worked, and Sara's heart clenched at the thought “So, it turns out there is an infinitude of universes and all of their survival is being threatened by an ultra-massive wave of antimatter. I don’t have a clue where it comes from but, according to this guy calling himself The Monitor, a bunch of us were chosen to stop it because the book of Destiny says we are the champions of the multiverse.”

“Monitor man and his book chose you as champions?”

“I believe the exact word he used was Paragons”.

Ava barely blinked “So you are from another reality and the end of the world is nearing?”

“Worlds” Sara amended.

Ava’s eye roll followed a light scoff “Right and I assume this is a multilateral venture between heroes across parallel universes. Safe to assume that at this point you are all shoved together in a common ground, i.e. the Waverider?”

This explanation was going far easier than Sara had anticipated. The reformed assassin really should not be surprised at how quickly Ava understood the implications of her predicament. “That pretty much covers it”.

With lips pressed into a thin line, Ava’s face was unreadable. Suddenly, a throaty chuckle escaped her lips “Oh Sara, you got shanghaied into a crossover didn’t you?” Sara visibly relaxed at hearing her laugh. “You should have led with that!”

“Yeah I totally should have” she replied amusedly, because sharing such ludicrous information was the most natural thing in the world between them and that felt a bit amazing right now.

“So” Ava began speaking as she moved around the room, settling on a sofa chair near the corner of a window. “What do you need to talk about?”

Sara really had not thought beyond calling the other woman just to hear her voice. Talking to this Ava came ridiculously easy and for a fleeting interlude, Sara felt like she was back home. This scene of her and Ava having a casual conversation in the middle of a catastrophe would not be out of place in her world. For a brief reprise, Sara was not on an alternate earth taking a front row seat to the end of the multiverse.

It struck her all of a sudden how she did not wish to speak about the crisis, or even Oliver, at all. If the end of all life was upon them, then surely no one could blame her for cherishing hers just a little, just for an instant.

Her Ava back home, and the team she was now a part of, were her family. Her life. “You know, I actually don’t have anything in mind. I miss my guys back home” They both caught one another smiling “Oh man, you wouldn’t believe how much you look like my girlfriend” she teased.

“Girlfriend” Ava reproached, “You still haven’t put a ring on that?”

Sara had the sense of mind to feign feeling affronted “She just moved in last week”

“And?” the taller woman remained unflinching. 

“And?” Sara buckled a little under Ava’s intense gaze “Look, we haven’t talked much about it. I know she wants to settle down and there are a few things I need to take care of before I think about leaving the Waverider” If by some remote chance they survived this infinite crisis she might even have a talk with Mad Dog about gigs in Star City.

Ava’s expression shifted to something more delicate. “Do you want to settle down permanently?”

Sara could see the cracks in the other’s attempt to keep a stern look. She was actually amusing herself at Sara’s expense. The latter felt such fondness watching her that her next answer came barely above a whisper. “Ava and I are life partners.”

The woman in question did not bother hiding the affection written all over her face now, her next statement coming out softly “If I can imagine anything about her it's the fact that she doesn't need a paper to tell her that either. She knows" 

Ava made herself even more comfortable in her seat "Have you ever thought about the idea that one day you'll leave the Legends? 

“You’re asking me this now?” Because the multiverse was still on a deadline here.

“Why not?”

Ava made a point and Sara granted her as much “Eventually all of us will make our exit off the Waverider” Sara half smiled and shrugged “All I know is that the only other place I rather be is by Ava’s side. So I guess I will be ok with it when the time comes because I’ll be with her”. She was smiling fully now. "I love where we are now though, and I'm in for the long haul".

That bright smile matched Ava’s own watt for watt “Your face lights up when you talk about her, she’s a lucky gal”.

“I think your wife is pretty lucky too.”

If Sara did not know any better, she would have missed the shy blush warming Ava’s cheeks “We both are. You really don’t hear about people having real soulmarks any more”. Sara’s sudden look of incredulity prompted Ava’s shock “A soulmate identifying mark, please tell me you guys have those”.

The captain shook her head, remaining nonplussed “Don’t even know what that is yet”

“Do you know what soulmates are?” The way Ava scrunched her nose in disbelief was one of Sara’s favorite things.

“Yes, that one I can manage”.

“Oh ok” she grinned, a little overexcited “Well, before one soulmate finds another sometimes marks can appear on their bodies”

“What kind of mark?”

“It’s usually a word, sometimes it can be a symbol or sign. The tricky part is that the mark is something that means something to your other half. Even if you get one you would probably have little idea what it’s about at first.” Ava moved her shirt’s right collar to the side, exposing dark cursive writing that ran horizontally over her shoulder. “I’ll admit mine drove me a little nuts. In our case it pertained to our first impression of one another” A real blush warmed her features now “The first things we thought about each other when we met”.

Sara eyed her curiously “Do I even want to know what’s written there?” Because that initial encounter with the Time Bureau official had made her feel so many things.

“Well, mine says Pantsuit”.

“That’s what I thought about you?”

“Yeah, you told me it was something along the lines of you wanting to tear mine off and stuff me against a wall to shut me up?”

She could agree with the sentiment. As tense as their first encounter had been, there was something ridiculously attractive about the insufferable agent. In a span of seconds, Sara had entertained many ideas on how to wipe that smug smile off her face. “That’s kind of PG compared to what went through my mind”.

“Our first meeting on that roof left me with a great deal of thoughts about you too. But you already knew that”

Sara looked at her quizzically. “We met on a roof?” That had to make for an interesting story.

“Rip gathered all the Legends on a roof to announce he was recruiting us as a team to stop Vandal Savage”. 

“Yeah, us too. Except he didn’t recruit you until a couple of years after that and we were not exactly on good terms at first”. Which was an understatement, to say the least. “We got there eventually though. Some Viking drama sped that along.” The thought of Ava being a Legend since the beginning brought a proper smirk to Sara’s face. Ava was always meant to be a Legend sooner or later. Hopefully her actual girlfriend would someday see it that way as well; no doubt the Legends were going to love her too. 

This earth's Ava replied with a fake hint of disdain “Sara and I did not see eye to eye on anything at the beginning. It took a while for us to start getting along and, even so, we did not see any of this coming” she nodded towards her right shoulder in reference to the mark.

This begged the next question “Can I ask what’s on your Sara’s shoulder?”

“It’s nowhere near there” Ava replied mischievously “It’s actually on her inner left thigh”.

“Of course it is” Sara added with her trademark smirk.

“So I really didn’t see it until the first time we… you know” Ava waved one hand in front of the other in a gesture Sara was meant to understand as sexual. “You totally cheated, by the way, because you had already seen my mark and kept yours a secret. Imagine my surprise when I find myself with the words ‘top me’ two inches from my mouth”.

The captain bit her lower lip in her best effort to avoid howling “Top Me?” she asked, tears glistening in her eyes, still trying not to burst in fits of laughter.

Ava crossed her arms and rolled her eyes playfully “I knew you’d get a kick out of that one.”

The genuine smile on Ava’s face made Sara certain of that. “Well no wonder I decided to propose. I probably did it right then and there”.

“Actually no one proposed” Ava said bemusedly “Or both of us proposed. We can never make up our minds about that.

“So what, you went to Vegas or something?”

“We have a better story than that” And there she was, looking radiant again “We were on the USS Enterprise with about six minutes left to evacuate. Sara and I were fighting over a dozen of those Romulans and out of nowhere, she looked at me and told me to marry her. She didn’t even ask, she just stated it as fact: Ava, we’re getting married”

“That’s way cooler than Vegas” Sara mused.

Ava nodded “Naturally, my only response was to shout for Captain Kirk and ask him to marry us on the spot; and so he did.”

It was an unconventional way to wed, to say the least. Then again, nothing about their relationship was ever conventional. Sara thanked her lucky stars for that one.

“Are you surprised that we'd tie the knot during a team up fight?” Ava teased and Sara could see the gleam in her eyes clearly.

"I was thinking that sounds kind of amazing" and Sara was left lighthearted at how easily she could conjure up said scenario in her head. That sounded very much like something she and her girlfriend would somehow do.

“They say crossover weddings are cliché but that's a load of crap" Ava's enthusiasm perked up at her own thoughts "They're awesome! Kara and Lena even did it two years after us and you know Lee doesn't do anything by halves. You can imagine how those nuptials went down”

She assumed said Kara to be their Kryptonian super friend. As for her wife, she vaguely remembered Supergirl referring to a Lena back on Earth 38 “Do they have soulmarks too?”

“Lena has the House of El sygill right smack dab on her lower back. A tramp stamp has nothing on that thing”. Ava sobered up slightly and looked at Sara with something akin to pity in her eyes “You guys really don’t have soulmarks? How were you supposed to know she was the one?”

While certainly endearing, Sara did not need fairy tale nuances to convince herself of her feelings “When she drags you out of a demon realm a couple of times, for starters. Then somewhere along the line when you don’t think twice before jumping headfirst into purgatory to bring back her soul.”

“You went to actual limbo or are you talking about Wynonna’s town?”

“No idea who you’re talking about, I went to old school purgatory” Ava’s purgatory, to be exact. This one in the form of a humongous pseudo IKEA where her subconscious drove them through the most effective hour of couple’s therapy ever known.

After their ordeal, their reunion had sparked some of the most intense and mind-blowing makeup sessions in the bedroom (and all over Ava’s house really). Both women certainly held a compendium of knowledge on how the other liked to be pleased. Sara grinned devilishly at the memory “Also, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you about the metaphysical ways our souls enjoy connecting?”

Ava’s response was a loud wolf whistle “That sounds like the stuff soulmates are made of”.

“No kidding” Sara seemed lost in thought, a wistful expression marking her features “Do you want to know something else? Before Ava, the idea of something like that was insane to me. As if fate has that sort of thing in mind. Then, the longer we were together, no other word seemed to make sense except that one” She paused for emphasis “It has also come to my attention that I’m literally a Paragon of destiny and maybe that destiny works for me in some good ways too”.

“Oh Sara, you have no idea”. The adoring look that came with Ava’s words was enough to reaffirm everything she had just said. “We’ve certainly had it good too”.

Something about the way Ava said her last statement emboldened Sara’s next inquiry “Hey, can I ask you about this room you’re in?”

Ava snorted and shot Sara a look “You wish to address the pink elephant in the room?”

“If you mean the one in the form of that crib right beside you, then yes.”

“Captain Lance, may I present to you…” Ava stood up and made a show of bowing dramatically “Our unfinished nursery!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! it means everything to me right down to the dorkiest recesses of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to pay homage to the OG Avalance shipper: Leonard Snart! I really enjoy the banter between him and Sara and couldn't help myself.
> 
> If you made it this far, thanks! Like any thirsty writer I really appreciate any comments or remarks my way. 
> 
> Next chapter, Sara meets her wife from another life and... it's a lot.


End file.
